


lending a hand

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Friendship, Gen, M/M, MayThe4th Treat, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Obi-Wan is out celebrating a successful mission and ends up at Dex's
Relationships: Dexter Jettster & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dexter Jettster/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	lending a hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Dex is scraping a layer of grease off the stove, preparing for the early morning wave of customers, when he hears the crash out front. He'd thought, thieves. He'd thought maybe another customer who didn't like droids.   
What he hadn't expected was a drunken Jedi sprawled across his tiles. Obi-Wan Kenobi smiling bashfully up at him. "Ello Dex!" he said loudly.

Dex just grinned and reached down one arm to pull the man upward. "Didn't realize you were due back on planet already, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan leaned heavily to the side and let Dex slowly lead him back through the kitchen to one of the extra storage rooms with a cot as he stumbled through an explanation about how their mission had ended early and his friends had taken him out to celebrate its success.  
  
Dex is pulling one of Obi-Wan's skinny arms out to de-tangle him from his cloak when Obi-Wan's face lights up.   
"Dex..maybe you could help me celebrate!" He tries to turn press his face closer to Dex, but Dex still has him by the arm, half trapped in that ridiculous cloak. 

"Not sure if you've enough hands to handle all of me," Dex says, and laughs at Obi-Wan's confused pout. "Come on now. Off to bed with you. Anything else you want can wait until morning. I'll even make you breakfast before sending you back! And we'll see if you can ask that again without turning redder than a sunburnt Zeltron."

Obi-Wan let out a huff, but lets himself be pushed down into the cot. "I'll...hold you to that." He says, a yawn bisecting his declaration. He catches one of Dex's left hands as he pulls back and squeezes it gently. "Thanks Dex."

"You know I'll do anything for you Obi-Wan." Dex said, and left Obi-Wan to sleep, trying not to think too hard about the pink flush of upturned lips or the feel of those small hands in his. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was jokingly subtitled 'what do you do with a drunken Jedi' in my drafts


End file.
